carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Twinklet
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 6b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = October 20, 2007 |Image file = Ep6BS2.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Cheer, There and Everywhere |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Belly Ball}} is the second part of the sixth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary The Care Bears watch a light show that looks like fireworks. Oopsy explains that it's actually Twinklets creating the lights, which are little baby stars. Wish Bear explains that the Twinklets are migrating to the glitter nursery. While cheering on the Twinklets, Oopsy's banner accidentally knocks a Twinklet out of the sky. Oopsy takes in the lost Twinklet as a pet, despite the other bears warning him that it will be a lot of work. The sun comes up in Care-a-Lot as the bears are just waking up. Grumpy can hear the squeaking of Oopsy's new pet next door and is annoyed. Oopsy is tired, but realizes he has to take Twinklet for a walk. Share shows up to invite Oopsy to "the world's best game of belly badge ball," but Twinklet dives into a mud puddle. Oopsy replies that he has to stay behind to give her a bath. Funshine shows up and invites Oopsy to a game of four square, and as Twinkle is sleeping, Oopsy agrees to play. As soon as Oopsy leaves, Twinkle wakes up and flies out of an open window. It burns up Share's garden, breaks through and destroys Grumpy's garage, and enters Harmony's Sweetheart Shop and eats everything. Oopsy eventually finds Twinklet in the candy shop. Here Funshine tells Oopsy to help clean up the parlor, Grumpy tells him to clean up his garage, and Share tells him to clean up her garden. Oopsy realizes that taking care of a Twinklet is a lot of work. Funshine ask if Oopsy will let Wish take Twinklet home to the star nursery in Glitter City, but Oopsy instead replies that he thinks Twinklet just needs her own place to play in. Oopsy and Funshine build Twinklet a structure that looks like a giant hamster cage. It has clear tunnels and a wheel. Twinklet checks it out, but doesn't seem to like it. Funshine comments that Twinklet doesn't feel at home. Oopsy bear says he'll stay with Twinklet until she feels comfortable in her new place. Oopsy sleeps outside by Twinklet's new cage when Twinklet gets up and leaves in the middle of the night. Oopsy wakes up and notices that she's missing, and begins checking all the places that Twinklet had destroyed before. After a long day of searching, Oopsy sits on a bench with Wingnut and laments over how he can't find Twinklet. He then hears Twinklet barking, and sees her standing on the edge of the Funderbolt tracks while looking at Glittery City. Oopsy realizes he did his best, but that wasn't what was best for Twinklet. Oopsy agrees to let Twinklet return to Glitter City. Wish shows up flying on Twinkers and lands by Oopsy. Wish explains that Twinkers can take Twinklet home. Oopsy hugs Twinklets goodbye as she leaves with Twinkers. The other Care Bears show up, and Funshine congratulates Oopsy for putting Twinklet's needs first. Cheer comforts Oopsy by telling him that he'll see Twinklet again, to which Oopsy replies that once Twinklet's full grown, "I'll see her every night I look up in the sky." The Care Bears laugh at this. Oopsy tries to go for a ride on the Funderbolt, but ends up falling into the seat at an awkward angle as the roller coaster takes off. Errors * When the Care Bears are laughing, Funshine is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep6BS4.png Trivia * Wish's star buddy Twinkers first appeared in the Big Wish Movie. * Grumpy does build or fix anything in this episode. Instead, Oopsy and Funshine build Twinklet a house. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes